Problem: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{r}7 \\ 2 \\ 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}7 & 2 & 9\end{array}\right]$